


Portes closes

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Alec Lightwood, izzy est pas très hétéro:)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Izzy a un rendez-vous et Alec veut attendre le jour de son anniversaire pour faire son coming out mais ses parents rentrent d'Idris plus tôt que prévu.Jour 15 duChristmas Challenge 2018





	Portes closes

**Author's Note:**

> **Avertissement de contenu : transphobie (vers la fin (mais ça finit bien))**  
>  Ce texte est aussi par [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        Alec grimaça face à une douleur lancinante qui avait résonné subitement dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et fit une moue contrariée. Déjà dix heures d’affilée qu’il portait son binder, c’était mauvais pour ses côtes. En plus, il s’était entraîné avec… Décidément une mauvaise idée. Même s’il connaissait par cœur toutes les recommandations, il ne pouvait juste pas l’enlever. Il savait que, sinon, la dysphorie serait trop violente. Heureusement, il pourrait bientôt rentrer à l’Institut et le retirer. Là-bas, il n’était _out_ qu’à sa sœur et un de ses frères, Izzy et Jace. Il pourrait aussi activer sa rune de guérison pour préserver ses côtes et son dos au maximum, mais il savait que les runes avaient des limites et qu’il devait faire attention.  
        Le jeune chasseur d’ombre était actuellement en mission « trouver une tenue pour Izzy qui a un rendez-vous galant » et avait été traîné de force dans une galerie marchande. Il se sentait mal à l’aise au milieu de tous ces vêtements « féminins » et n’osait pas demander à sa sœur d’aller voir le rayon « masculin ». Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu’Isabelle éleva la voix en prononçant son nom.  
— Désolé, Izzy, j’étais, euh… Bref, tu disais ?  
        Sa sœur secoua sa tête d’un air désespéré. Alec était souvent perdu dans ses pensées.  
— Je te demandais si tu pensais que cette robe-là irait et lui plairait.  
        Elle brandit une robe rouge avec des bretelles qui lui arriverait au-dessus des genoux et était évasée.  
— Izzy, tous les vêtements te vont bien. La fille que tu vas rencontrer ce soir va en perdre ses mots, j’en suis sûr.  
— T’es sûr ? insista la jeune Lightwood, inquiète.  
— Évidemment, sourit Alec.  
— D’accord, merci, je la prends ! Tu veux qu’on aille au rayon officiellement pour les mecs ?  
        Alec écarquilla les yeux.  
— Je… commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas, écoute, j’ai peur que ça se sache, et que quelqu’un fasse des commentaires, et…  
— Alec, coupa Izzy, si quelqu’un fait ça, tu lui dis que c’est la mode de ne plus se soucier du genre des rayons et hop tout le monde est convaincu !  
        Alec ne semblait pas convaincu du tout. Mais il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les t-shirts et en choisit un qui lui avait tapé dans l’œil quand il était passé devant. C’était un t-shirt gris tout simple avec des motifs triangulaires mais il lui plaisait énormément. Les deux adelphes réglèrent leurs achats puis prirent le chemin de l’Institut.  
        Ils arrivèrent devant et virent Jace qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Et effectivement, dès que le blond les aperçut, il se précipita vers eux.  
— Alerte rouge. Mère et père sont revenus plus tôt que prévu.  
        Alec blêmit. Ses parents étaient en voyage avec Max et n’étaient censés revenir que trois jours plus tard, le jour de l’anniversaire d’Alec. De plus, il avait prévu de faire son coming-out ce jour-là… Pas aujourd’hui. Il sentit alors sa respiration se couper et commença d’hyperventiler.  
— Alec, appela doucement Izzy, ça va aller. Même si là tu ne me crois peut-être pas, ça va aller. Respire avec moi. Je peux prendre tes mains ?  
        Son frère hocha la tête. Il attrapa les mains d’Izzy et les serra vigoureusement.  
— Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils sont là que tu vas devoir tout précipiter, d’accord ? On suit le plan prévu. Et puis, on va revoir Max, c’est pas génial ?  
        Alec esquissa un faible sourire.  
— Mais mon binder… Et le sac avec le t-shirt. Ils vont le voir.  
— T’inquiète pas mec, s’exclama Jace, ils ont déjà rien dit quand tu t’es coupé les cheveux courts, ils vont même pas remarquer.  
— Peut-être…  
        Alec lâcha les mains d’Izzy. Il se sentait un peu rassuré.  
        Les trois adelphes décidèrent alors d’un commun accord de ne pas fuir : il valait mieux affronter leurs parents tout de suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de l’Institut et entrèrent. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils virent que Maryse et Robert n’étaient pas directement derrière la porte et se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la chambre d’Alec, qui étaient la plus proche.  
        Alec se dirigea dans sa salle de bain et retira son binder en soupirant de soulagement. Il appliqua une rune de guérison puis enfila une robe que sa mère lui avait offerte. Il soupira face au miroir mais se fit la réflexion que c’était probablement la dernière fois de sa vie où il devait se forcer à passer pour une fille. En temps habituel, il aimait porter des robes et des jupes, mais il le faisait pour lui et quand la dysphorie n’était pas trop présente. Là… c’était différent. Il était obligé de se conformer aux standards de la société genrée pour plaire à ses parents.  
        Il sortit de la salle de bain et vit que Jace et Isabelle étaient en train de jouer à pierre, feuille, ciseaux. Il laissa échapper un rire léger face à la scène, ce qui fit que ses adelphes s’arrêtèrent et le fixèrent.  
— Alec, gémit Izzy, s’il te plaît mon grand frère chéri et adoré, dis à Jace de dire aux parents qu’on doit sortir ce soir.  
        Alec haussa un sourcil interrogatif.  
— Mon rendez-vous, continua sa sœur, c’est ce soir, mais jamais les parents voudront que je sorte seule. Du coup, on pourrait dire qu’on sort tous les trois, sauf que moi je vais à mon rendez-vous et vous… Je sais pas, vous êtes grands, vous trouverez un truc.  
— Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas toi-même ? fit Alec.  
— C’est ce que je lui dis depuis tout à l’heure, s’écria Jace, mais elle dit qu’ils ne l’écouteront pas et que toi tu as trop de mal à leur parler et que je suis donc le seul à pouvoir faire ça.  
        Alec réfléchit quelques secondes. Il était vrai qu’il se sentait incapable de demander ça à ses parents, et que la mission revenait donc à Izzy ou Jace, mais il ne savait pas comment départager entre les deux. Il se dit qu’ils avaient dû parvenir à la même conclusion quand il se changeait et que c’est ce qui avait provoqué leur « pierre, feuille, ciseaux ». Finalement, Alec dit :  
— Izzy, c’est ton rendez-vous et ton excuse, et puis maman t’adore, tu peux lui demander.  
        Elle lui lança un regard noir tandis que Jace triomphait.  
— Si maman dit non, je rejetterai la faute sur toi, saleté de grand frère.  
        Alec savait qu’elle n’était pas vraiment fâchée et il lui tira la langue. Elle finit par éclater de rire.  
— Allez, dit Jace, on y va ensemble, on peut le faire.  
        Ils sortirent de la chambre d’Alec et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, où Robert et Maryse passaient tout leur temps. Quand les enfants entrèrent dans la pièce, leurs parents étaient effectivement en train de discuter autour d’une table sur laquelle était posée un gros livre poussiéreux.  
— Salut, s’exclama Jace.  
— Ah, vous êtes là les enfants, bonjour, lâcha Robert sans même lever les yeux du livre.  
        Alec sentit Izzy se crisper. Leurs parents n’étaient pas les plus aimants du monde et il était toujours compliqué d’aller leur parler.  
— Bonjour, vous allez bien ? fit leur mère qui, elle, se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.  
— Comme toujours, répondit Jace.  
        Elle hocha la tête et leur sourit.  
— Bien, bien. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
        Izzy en profita pour se lancer :  
— En fait, oui. Si tu veux, on peut s’éloigner un peu pour ne pas déranger père.  
        Leur mère se leva alors et les suivit dans un autre coin de la bibliothèque.  
— Que veux-tu, Isabelle ? sourit-elle.  
— En fait, Alec, Jace et moi voudrions sortir ce soir, au cinéma.  
— Alec ? Qui est-ce ?  
        À l’entente de son nom, Alec blêmit et baissa la tête. Évidemment que sa mère ne connaissait pas d’Alec… Il commença de trembler. Izzy écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa la bêtise qu’elle venait de faire. Elle se tourna vers Jace pour chercher une solution dans son regard et il haussa les épaules d’un air inquiet. Ils fixèrent alors Alec quelques secondes mais il ne changeait pas de position. Maryse avait remarqué le manège de ses enfants et croisa les bras.  
— Qui est Alec ? répéta-t-elle.  
— C’est moi.  
        À la grande surprise d’Izzy et Jace, leur frère venait de parler.  
— C’est moi, Alec, répéta-t-il en regardant toujours ses pieds.  
        Maryse fronça les sourcils.  
— Comment ça, c’est toi ? C’est quoi ce surnom ?  
— C’est un raccourci d’Alexander.  
— Mais tu ne t’appelles pas…  
        Maryse semblait ne pas comprendre. Elle tapotait ses doigts sur son coude d’un air agacé. Elle jeta un regard froid à ses trois enfants et lâcha :  
— Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il se passe entre vous trois, vous avez intérêt à m’expliquer tout de suite.  
        Izzy et Jace échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient vraiment envie d’aider leur frère qui était si peu à l’aise à l’oral. Cependant, lorsqu’ils avaient déjà parlé tous les trois du coming-out d’Alec, le concerné avait été ferme à ce sujet : ce serait uniquement lui qui parlerait. À cet instant, Alec se racla la gorge et dit, d’un ton neutre :  
— Je suis un garçon.  
        Maryse laissa échapper un rire.  
— Mais, ma chérie, tu es une fille.  
— Non.  
        Alec cessa de regarder le sol et releva la tête, même s’il ne croisait toujours pas le regard de sa mère. Il continua :  
— C’est vrai qu’à la naissance, les docteurs ont dit que j’étais une fille. Tout le monde y a cru, même moi, au début. Mais je sentais que… je savais que quelque chose n’allait pas, même si je ne savais pas quoi.  
        Il s’arrêta, inspira longuement et reprit :  
— Et puis, il y a peut-être deux ans de ça, je regardais des vidéos sur Internet, un truc de Terrestres qu’Izzy m’a montré. Et on y voyait un garçon trans. Et… je me suis tellement reconnu. Et donc, je suis un garçon.  
        Alec ne voulait pas regarder sa mère. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Soudain, il sentit deux paires de bras autour de lui. Il se tendit puis réalisa qu’il s’agissait de Jace et d’Izzy. Il leur sourit largement. Là, il sentit assez de courage en lui pour regarder sa mère. Elle s’était assise dans un fauteuil à quelques pas d’eux et se tenait la tête entre les mains.  
— Alec, lâcha-t-elle soudain.  
        L’intéressé se tendit.  
— Ou Alexander. Ce n’est peut-être pas un prénom que j’aurais choisi, mais il te va bien.  
        Alec recommença de respirer. Elle ne le détestait pas. Elle l’acceptait. Par l’Ange, il respirait à nouveau.  
— Je… ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Merci de m’avoir confié ça. Je vais avoir du mal au début, et j’aurai des questions à te poser.  
        Alec hocha vigoureusement la tête.  
— J’aimerais bien choisir ton deuxième prénom, par contre.  
— Évidemment.  
— Veux-tu que j’en parle à ton père ?  
        Alec allait refuser quand il entendit une voix glaçante derrière lui :  
— J’ai tout entendu. Dégage, petite merde. Je ne veux pas de ça sous mon toit.  
        Les larmes montèrent subitement aux yeux du jeune chasseur d’ombre. Les bras de Jace et Izzy toujours autour de lui le rassuraient un peu mais il aurait voulu hurler. Soudainement, leur mère se leva. Elle avança vers leur père et lui murmura d’un ton glacial :  
— C’est toi qui pars et tu as intérêt de laisser notre _fils_ en paix.  
— T’as vu comment elle est habillée ? C’est tout sauf un mec, cracha-t-il.  
— En fait, intervint Izzy, Alec n’était censé pas sortir du placard aujourd’hui et voulait passer pour une fille. Passer pour, parce qu’il est un garçon, que ça te plaise ou pas.  
— Ouais, renchérit Jace, c’est notre frère et on l’aime.  
        À ce moment-là, Robert serra les poings et quitta la bibliothèque en claquant la porte.  
  
        Quelques jours plus tard, Robert était définitivement retourné à Idris. La séparation n’avait pas été si dure que cela pour Maryse car elle était au courant depuis quelques temps qu’il la trompait.  
        Alec avait fait un carton de ses vêtements dits féminins et les avait envoyés à une association terrestre pour les personnes trans précaires.  
        Une annonce avait été faite dans tout l’Institut pour annoncer son nouveau prénom, qu’il était un garçon et que les transphobes seraient obligés de partir, loin.  
        Le jeune homme était plus heureux que jamais. Il était ravi d’avoir pu ouvrir ces anciennes **portes closes** qui l’étouffaient. Et Izzy avait finalement pu aller à son rendez-vous… et était dorénavant en couple avec une dénommée Clary.

**Author's Note:**

> Le texte de demain est un bonus à cette histoire (je les ai pas mis dans le même "travail" car ça peut être lu séparément et puis ça m'arrangeait haha)


End file.
